


Pretty in Pink

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loses a bet...and has to pay the price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

When the alarm blared, Jim leapt from his bunk and dressed as quickly and quietly as he could. He told himself he was being considerate of his still-sleeping husband as Bones didn’t have a shift today. He crept toward the door, boots and gold shirt in hand. 

“James.” Bones’ sleep-rough voice stopped him cold. “Surely you’re not trying to escape.”

“Gotta go be captainly, Bones.” Jim’s voice actually cracked, like he was twelve, as he dragged his shirt over his head. “See, gold shirt and everything.”

Bones sat up and surveyed him, a smile flirting with the corners of his mouth. “You wouldn’t be trying to get out of your punishment, now would you, James?”

_Damn!_ Jim’s mouth dried up like a Vulcan sand dune as he shook his head. “You lost the bet, you pay the price, right?”

Bones just crooked a finger at him in answer, beckoning him toward the bed. Jim stood by the door, considering defying his lover, but who knew what Bones would do in retaliation then? His fiendishly clever doctor would come up with something creatively mortifying. He dragged his feet over to the bed and stood next to it. “Okay, what do I have to do? Sing over the loudspeaker again?”

“No.” Bones said with a chuckle as he rummaged in his bedside drawer. “Chapel complained for days about female crew member’s becoming spontaneously pregnant last time you crooned to them. No, darlin’…all you have to do is wear these.”

Jim looked down, expecting to see a hula skirt or worse…but Bones dangled a pair of hot pink silk panties from his index finger. Jim sighed in relief and nodded his agreement. Bones undid the fly of his uniform trousers and pulled them down to mid-thigh. When he saw Jim’s briefs, he rummaged in his bedside med kit for the laser scalpel. In seconds, Jim’s underwear fell to ribbons and Bones pulled the ruined fabric away. Jim moved to push his trousers off but Bones stilled his hands. 

Bones unfastened the bows on the sides of the panties. He pushed the cool fabric between Jim’s thighs and re-tied the strings into bows on his hips. The fabric cupped Jim perfectly. Bones stroked him through the fabric and then, as the head of his cock peeked out over the waistband, Bones lapped up the pre-cum with just a few strokes of his warm tongue. Jim groaned and reached for his husband but Bones leaned back and pulled up and fastened Jim’s trousers.

“Have a good day at work, honey.” Bones said with a wicked smile and a sharp pat on Jim’s ass. 

“You’re kinda evil, Bones.” Jim huffed out and Bones just smirked at him. Jim desperately wanted to crawl back into their wide bed but he was already late for his shift. He dashed to the bridge, trying to ignore how distracting his new undies were.

* * *

By the end of an eight hour shift, Jim wondered if Bones actually meant to drive him insane. Every time he shifted in his big, plush Captain’s chair, the silk panties rubbed him all the right ways. If he walked, with every step, he was reminded of his punishment. At lunch, he tried to summon his CMO to his ready room but Bones just chuckled darkly over the comm before saying, “And Jimmy? You better not mess up those pretty little panties you’re wearin.’” 

Jim spent the rest of his shift hiding in his ready room, praying they didn’t run into any stray Klingons or Romulans or anomalies while doing his best not to move. When he returned to their quarters, less than a minute after his shift ended, he found Bones, fully dressed, relaxing with his PADD on their sofa.

“Hi, darlin’, ready for dinner?” 

Jim stalked across the room to him and said, “Get these off me.”

“Didn’t you like your new panties?” Bones traced Jim’s obvious erection through his trousers with just the tip of a finger. 

“Bones…” Jim grabbed his shoulders. “I’ve been like this all day. You’re a doctor. Do something.”

Bones chuckled and helped Jim strip out of everything but his panties. He teased Jim’s rigid length through the silk before turning him around. Pushing the undies out of the way, Bones made quick work of preparing Jim. He heard the rasp of a zipper before Bones said, in that whiskey and honey voice, “Ready to go for a ride, darlin’?” 

Bones grabbed Jim’s hips and pulled him down to sprawl over his lap, impaling him slowly on his own rigid cock. Jim leaned back against his chest, enjoying the experience of being almost completely naked against Bones’ still clad form. He rested his head on Bones’ strong, broad shoulder as Bones guided him to the rhythm he wanted. When Jim rocked his hips, Bones brushed his sweet spot with every thrust. And then the doctor placed his legendary hands over the skin warmed silk of Jim’s panties and stroked him through the fabric. 

And Jim lost what little was left of his mind.

“Bones!” Jim gasped as Bones teased him expertly. Jim’s hips stuttered from the intensity of the sensation of silk wrapped around his cock with Bones buried inside him. 

“Don’t forget to ride, James.” Bones said, cupping and tugging on Jim’s balls. He mouthed at Jim’s neck, licking and kissing and biting while Jim rode him desperately, gripping his lover’s strong thighs for traction. Bones kept him just on the edge of release, teasing and tormenting him with every touch.

“Please, Bones, please…need to come…” Jim panted.

Bones twisted his wrist on the upstroke as colors exploded behind Jim’s eyelids. He brushed his lips over Jim’s and sucked on his lower lip before whispering,“Come for me, Jimmy.”

Jim emptied himself into the panties, ruining the fine silk fabric, before collapsing on his lover’s chest, feeling Bones’ cock twitch inside him from his own release. After Jim had his breath back, Bones brushed his lips over his forehead and Jim opened his eyes.

“Well, darlin,’ I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Bones admonished with a smile as he removed the panties from Jim. 

“Yeah, lose bets with you more often.” Jim laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My marvelous writing friends, led by the Queen WeWillSpockYou, are currently posting the 40 Days of Filth collection. Due to personal RL commitments, I couldn't participate in the whole challenge but wanted to play a little. 
> 
> Plus, this plot bunny bit and wouldn't let go. So, here you have my first panty fic (I can't believe I wrote this!!)
> 
> Many thanks to WeWillSpockYou for encouraging me to write this and then talking me into posting it. 
> 
> If you haven't read WeWillSpockYou, ReadItHoney, NaughtyPastryChef, btaz2, GoWashTheLights, and ToBoldlyHomo's entries for the 40 Days of Filth, what are you waiting for? These are a treat. Go check them out!


End file.
